Cords to recharge and connect mobile devices have taken on many forms with advances in technology. In one current form, a cord includes a connector at a first end thereof that is configured to connect to the mobile device and another connector at a second end to connect to a power source or second electronic device. One common connector for the second end is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector that allows the mobile device to be connected to a computing device or power source having a corresponding port. The USB connector can also be utilized in conjunction with an adapter to plug the mobile device into a wall outlet to recharge the mobile device. Unfortunately, with the increase in connections, the chance that one of the connections is inadvertently separated increases.